¡El Futuro ¿Rey? de Edenia!
by Acero 12
Summary: El guerrero del agua, Rain, cayó en un mundo desconocido para él; donde descubriría una duda que lo carcome. Además, podría ayudar a alguien que le recuerda mucho a él mismo.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Les traigo el Spin-Off de Rain, que se llama "¡El Futuro de Edenia!". Los que leyeron el capítulo 19 de "Un Destino Diferente", saben que ocurrió con el ninja púrpura en el torneo. Bueno, aquí traigo que fue de él.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

¡El futuro de Edenia!

Caí aquí por mi derrota a manos de Liu Kang. El chino me derrotó en Mortal Kombat, aunque ése portal me salvó de una muerte segura. ¡¿Por qué él fue elegido por ése mundo de los sueños?! ¡Sólo dijo puras mariconadas! ¡No fue sincero y no merecía la victoria! No importa; tenía que concentrarme en volver a mi mundo.

Caminé por aquel bosque viviente - matando a todo aquel ser que intentase dañarme -, hasta encontrar una especie de refugio.

Era un refugio con veinte carpas y unas fogatas. Si bien estaban con una curiosa decoración, no parecían habitadas por seres salvajes, sino por... edenianos...

Me transformé en agua e hice una inspección detallada del lugar, recibiendo una sorpresa bastante curiosa.

—¡Es hora de mudar los campamentos, muchachos! — ordenó una mujer muy parecida a Tanya.

—¡Señoritas, a mover los traseros!

Al ver a aquel hombre, casi caigo al suelo de la impresión: ¡Ése tipo era igual a mí!

Me la pasé todo el día espiando a ése dúo, esperando alguna respuesta a mi duda.

Encontré una respuesta que no creía posible: estaba atrapado en un universo alterno. Al final, esas cosas cuya existencia me parecían burdas, son reales.

Pasé todo el día observando a aquel dúo, hasta que anocheció, decidiendo acostarse ambos en su carpa. Yo también decidí dormir, formándome una especie de carpa con algunas ramas y un tronco cercanos al lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto.

Dormía plácidamente, cuando un ruido me despertó. Me levanté en silencio y lavé mi cara con algo de agua formada en mis manos; me sequé con mi ropa y pude ver a Tanya escabullirse entre las sombras.

—Mejor la sigo — pensé.

Seguí en sigilo a Tanya, hasta que detuvo su paso y logré divisar a unos seres idénticos a Kotal Kahn, Ermac y Reptile; luego vio a una niña subida a una bestia y a un vaquero. Él no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Escuché algo que me pareció aterrador: Tanya quería vender a ése Rain a cambio de su libertad. Maldita negra mugrosa, debe ser igual a la de mi mundo. Me quedé escuchando lo suficiente hasta que vea necesario entrar en acción. Dado un momento, Kotal Kahn encadenó a Tanya y le dijo que la dejaría viva, pero encancelada; pensaba que Tanya se negaría, pero...

—Acepto — contestó, de manera tajante.

Quería entrar en acción y gritarle que era una maldita cobarde por su accionar, aunque lo mejor era escapar y avisarle a aquel Rain. Me escabullí gracias a mi poder de agua, sin lograr ser detectado por Kahn o la traidora.

Llegué al campamento, donde Rain estaba despierto, esperando a Tanya para dar la señal y seguir su rumbo que desconocía. Al llegar, me transformé y presenté ante Rain y el resto de los aldeanos, contándoles quien era y de donde venía. Él quedó sorprendido, así que decidió probarme para ver si era cierto quien decía ser. Y empezó un breve combate.

Él tiró una patada voladora hacia mí, pero logré esquivarla, ya que era parecida a la que Liu Kang utilizaba; luego, trató de ahogarme con un potente chorro de agua, pero lo deshice fácilmente. Para terminar, Rain intentó electrocutarme con cinco rayos del cielo, los cuales evadí con algo de trabajo.

—Me has mostrado tu valía — expresó —. ¡Edenianos, escúchemos a éste aliado de la causa! — ordenó.

Todos asintieron y decidí ser breve: me escabullí en la noche y vi que Tanya vendió a Rain y el resto de los edenianos para su vida, aunque aceptó ser encarcelada. Los presentes quedaron impactados y aterrados, ya que los únicos que tenían el poder suficiente para luchar, eran Rain y Tanya. Les dije que se calmen, ya que yo tenía un plan cuya resolución era exitosa.

* * *

Tanya llegó junto Kotal Kahn, Reptile, Ermac y los tres raros. Ella no había diagramado del todo bien su plan, ya que no contó con mi presencia. Kahn se frustró al no ver a nadie; tomó del cuello a Tanya y empezó a asfixiarla, hasta que Rain y yo hicimos aparición.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Dos Rain?! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?! — preguntó el emperador.

—Kotal Kahn, yo soy Rain de Edenia de otro universo y vengo con una oferta — dije.

—¡Soy el emperador del Outworld y nadie va a dar...!

No tenía ganas de escuchar esa sermonería barata, así que lo ahogué hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sus guerreros decidieron atacar, pero no esperaban ser recibidos con una lluvia de piedras y agua hirviente. Los cinco tomaron a su emperador y huyeron despavoridos, dejando a Tanya sola.

En un rato, la traidora se despertó, pero al estar aún atada, no podía escapar. Enfurecidos todos por la traición que intentó hacer, propuse algo a todos.

Encadenamos a Tanya con unas cadenas de agua creadas por mí... y que empiece la diversión.

Todos los aldeanos tardaron media hora, hasta volver con un verdadero arsenal de palos y piedras. Cuando Rain dio la señal, iniciaron una verdadera masacre contra Tanya, hasta que él mismo Rain fue y creó una espada de agua, con la cual le hizo una abertura en el torso a Tanya, dejando caer los intestinos de ésta. Rain, además, ordenó traer a unos perros, quienes comenzaron a comerle los órganos a Tanya, la cual no paraba de chillar.

—¡Ya cállate!

Bastó ése grito y un corte a las cuerdas vocales de Tanya para callarla. Ella siguió demostrando serio dolor y teñía la tierra marrón en roja, hasta que mi contraparte le arrancó la cabeza, llevándola consigo; en tanto, los perros se comieron la carne de Tanya.

Unas horas más tarde, Rain me agradece todo lo hecho y confirma mi gran duda: soy hijo extramatrimonial de Argus. Le dije que fue un placer y me retiré, encontrándome a Kotal Kahn en el camino, aunque era el de mi universo.

—Rain, trabajemos en equipo - me dijo.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? No tengo obligación alguna de trabajar contigo, Kotal Kahn.

—Te pido que me ayudes, Rain. Se llevaron a D'Vorah, porque la confundieron con la de éste mundo.

—No es de mi incumbencia - fui tajante al hablar.

Estaba por irme, cuando vi a unos soldados llevándose a mi contraparte y a muchos edenianos. En ése momento, reconsideré mi postura, miré a Kotal y le ofrecí mi ayuda si Shao Kahn cumplía en darme un propio ejército y liberar Edenia; él aceptó y le dije de idear un plan, cuando me paró y dio una señal.

—¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!

No podía creer que Savage y Dairou estaban con Kotal. Los tres me contaron que estaban en equipo hasta volver a Tierra 2, nuestro universo. Acepté trabajar con estos; además, Kotal me contó que Savage — cuyo nombre es Andrae —, cuidó a D'Vorah, hasta que la capturaron.

Tengo que salvar a los inocentes edenianos... y tener mi propio ejército.

¿Fin?


End file.
